The invention concerns a vehicle with a trunk, in which the trunk has a body cutout opening which can be closed-off via at least one trunk lid. The corresponding trunk lid is connected to the auto body via at least one hinge.
The goal of the invention is to provide a vehicle with a trunk, having a lower trunk lid, wherein the lower trunk lid has high stability under load in the opened state. The trunk may provide luggage space in the vehicle.
The vehicle according to the invention has a trunk with a cutout opening in an auto body, which can be closed by a two-part trunk lid. The two-part trunk lid consists of an upper trunk lid or lid and a lower trunk lid. The corresponding trunk lid is connected to the auto body via at least one hinge.
In a preferred variant, in the closed position, the upper trunk lid is essentially arranged in a horizontal position, in which the upper trunk lid can be sloped toward the vehicle rear. The lower trunk lid in the closed position has an essentially vertical position arrangement, in which the lower trunk lid can be sloped toward the vehicle. The upper trunk lid can be pivoted upward by an angle β and the lower trunk lid can be pivoted downward by an angle α from the corresponding closed position into the corresponding opened position.
The lower trunk lid according to the invention has at least one pivot lever, which can be arranged to pivot via a pivot axis formed on a lower auto body section. The pivot lever engages in the opened position of the lower trunk lid with the lower auto body section. By the arrangement of the pivot lever according to the invention, stiffening of the lower trunk lid in the opened position is achieved in simple fashion.
In an advantageous variant, the pivot lever has a lower pivot arm, on whose free end a stop is arranged, which lies against a stop in the opened position of the lower trunk lid, which is provided on an auto body wall of the lower auto body section.
Advantageously, at least one first locking component is arranged to pivot around a pivot axis on the auto body section. At least a second locking component is also provided on the lower trunk lid, which, in the opened position of the lower trunk lid, engages in shape-mated fashion with the corresponding first locking component. In the locked position of the locking components, tensile forces can therefore be taken up via the locking components, which can be directly introduced via the locking components into the auto body section from the trunk lid situated in the opened position.
The pivot lever, in an advantageous variant, has an upper pivot arm, which is fastened to the lower trunk lid.
A cavity is formed in the lower trunk lid, in which a transverse profile is arranged, on which the upper pivot arm of the pivot lever is fastened. Impact forces introduced to the vehicle rear can be taken up by the transverse profile.
In an advantageous variant, a section with an essentially U-shaped trend is formed on the upper pivot arm, designed so that the upper pivot arm can be pivoted from the cavity of the lower auto body section and back into the cavity.
The lower trunk lid advantageously has mechanisms for suspension and cushioning, which support opening and/or closing of the lower trunk lid.
In an advantageous variant, mechanisms are provided that produce a torque on the locking component, so that the locking component pivots in the opening direction of the lower trunk lid.
A hook-like section is advantageously formed on the free end of the first locking component, which is arranged on the auto body section. A hook-like section is also formed on a free end of the second locking component fastened to the trunk lid. The two hook-like sections are designed and arranged relative to each other, so that the two hook-like sections of the locking components are in shape-mated engagement with each other in a locked position.
At least one stop is provided on the auto body section in an advantageous variant, in which a hook-like section is formed on the corresponding stop. A stop on the end of the corresponding first locking component is advantageously provided opposite the corresponding stop on the auto body section, which has a hook-like section. In the opened position of the lower trunk lid, the hook-like sections of the opposite stops engage with each other or at least lie against each other.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.